


Perfect moment

by Cinryu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: Your boyfriend and you try to enjoyy simple day in Disneyland but it is not that simple.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Perfect moment

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr:  
> This might seem like a stupid plot, but I saw that you did AU, so could I please request a modern AU!The Witcher oneshot or ficlet with Jaskier x female reader where he takes the reader to Disneyland, where he plans on proposing to the reader. Bonus points if it also involves Geralt and Yennefer hating the sight of all the bright colours, everyone being cheerful, etc and little Ciri getting all excited!

The queue before the entrance was slowly staring to kill your feet – so much that you were tempted to just sit down right where you were standing – but the hand of your boyfriend kept you in place and you didn’t want to struggle away from the grasp. It also didn’t want help that the burning and despiteful gazes of Geralt and Yennefer were almost burning the hole in your back. Not like they blamed you for being stuck in the place like this, but the excited screams of young children all around made Geralt twitching in a will to both ignore them and shut them up. On the other hand, Yennefer would feel well among all of those kids, but then there was Cirilla who decided to run the whole queue up and front, asking from time to time about different costumes. 

“So what are…plans for today. If you are planning to stand with me to any Disney princess, I am turning my back and walking away right now” he grunted, fixing the hat on Ciri’s head before letting her head for another run in the crowd, despite all his mood keeping an eye for her. 

“Oh, I already thought about it! So we can go on some rides and then grab some food, I know it isn’t the cheapest in here, but also they told there is something interesting that you always can’t try elsewhere. Also, we maybe need to get to the queue, but only to the princess Ciri and you want to go. But-“ Jaskier was full into the immersing the surroundings and the information all around, but at the same time, but what he didn’t expect was being cut off by his friend who stood at the back. 

“Yes, the overpriced items sold by people who pretend to live in the delusional place and are paid to tell lies to children, with people dressed in the heavy dresses no matter the weather, rides full of spilt drinks and popcorn and what else one could find in there, and also-“ Geralt also began his tirade, but awkwardly cut it when he noticed Jaskier waving his hand frantically behind your back, hoping to get even a bit of the signal that the mood of your group with that attitude will drop faster than the biggest ride. 

“I think there is still something to find under this cheap and shoddy costumes and exposition, and probably…time to enjoy yourself keeping away from all of that” Jaskier wasn’t sure if Yennefer was truly trying to make things better or worse. He couldn’t be sure with her attitude that presented somehow disgust, somehow interest while she could take a peek at all those kinds having just fun all around her.   
Your lips twitched in some kind of small smile but you didn’t feel that there was much excitement left for anything that was happening. Not like you despised now the thought of the thrill, but at this time when the companions with you were already thinking about it negatively, there was no way you could hold excitement for long. It came to your mind that there was probably no reason why they tagged along and why they would even come to you and Jaskier. But there was also no way od deciding what to do now – first, you have to get pass through the whole queue. 

***  
“What do you think would be the best option?” the question you asked to hang in the air and you wondered why prying your gaze away from the toys you were struggling to chose from. Upon noticing that none of the companions that came with you here were in sight – how is that they could vanish almost instantly, but when no one needed them they could roar through the crowd like tsunami wave – so that brought some kind of suspicions. Reaching for your phone, you did your best to dial the number to any of your friends, but if it was for the noise or for any other issue, they didn’t pick up. 

So you decided that the best thing did stay in the place, knowing that the size of the park will make you lost for days if you decide to set to look for them right now. That or you could ask for help any of the members of the staff, but you were adult, not a lost child – if you could wait and try to reach your friends and boyfriend later, there was no need to panic after one line of a non-answered phone call. You decided it was a good idea, especially when you felt the vibration of your phone inside your pocket. What you didn’t expect when you answered was a huge noise in the background that Jaskier tried to overshout.

“PLEASE COME TO A STAR WARS ZONE! CIRI IS MISSING, PROBABLY ON HER WAY TO JOIN THE FIRST ORD-AU! DON’T HIT ME, GERALT! BUT PLEASE JUST COME!” With that, the connection was dropped and you just sighed, though the corner of your lips raised in a small smile. At least you couldn’t say that this day wasn’t interesting. 

***

You finally felt some peace when you sat down on one of the benches, walking almost the whole day from one part of the park to another, enjoying your day as much as possible. Your legs were killing you and you felt your clothes sticky with some sweets you managed to grab as well as your sweat. This was tiring and yet so satisfying event that will probably stick with you for long. With a loud sigh, your head moved to rest on the shoulder of your boyfriend, enjoying the warm arm that he wrapped around you. But then, soon he jumped from his place, surprising you in every bit.

“Just warn me next time you do something like that!” you whined, rubbing your head that you hit on the wood of the bench. Squinting at him, your face quickly turned from grumpy to honestly surprised when you saw your boyfriend kneeling on the road, with people all around now turning their heads toward you. The redness came to your face when you thought that probably some families now grinned at you, probably silently cheering whatever was happening, especially when a velvet box found its way to Jaskiers’ hands.

Your breath was taken away on the glimpse of the ring resting in there, hearth beating now so fast that you almost thought it was going to jump from your chest. Eyes travelled to the face of the man that was now kneeling in front of you, a stupid grin plastered to his face as he also seemed to be stressed as much as he was feeling joy.

“Listen, I came here hoping that I may find the perfect moment for both of us to just have this, but, I must say, every moment with you is perfect. And though I know I sometimes can’t shut up, just drag things all around or talk too much…I love you and if you accept me for who I am, I want to love you for the rest of my days. So…what you say (Y/N)? Will you marry me?”.

You never knew how exactly you found yourself on your feet. How you moved his hands toward him, wrapping them all around his neck, causing you two to fall on the ground in a bit of trembling mess. But you knew the moment that when you shouted “I will!”, there was clapping all around and you couldn’t care less – the only thing that counted for you was the man that you held in your arms.


End file.
